


Pánico

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ataque de pánico, M/M, Pelea de bar, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Danny ve como Steve cae por el borde de un edificio y no es capaz de controlar lo que siente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

— ¡Steve! ¡Steve! — la voz de Danny se rompió por la desesperación—No, no, no… No saltes… — sus gritos poco a poco murieron en un hilo de voz. Aquellas palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire sin poder llegar a oídos de nadie. Sus pulmones se habían colapsado por el terror, y se mantuvieron vacios mientras se aproximaba al borde del edificio por el cual el cuerpo de su compañero segundos antes había desaparecido.  
Notaba un nudo apoderarse de su garganta y su cuerpo perdía fuerza por momentos. Miró con temor, esperando no ver una mancha oscura en el fondo de aquel precipicio. Y ahí estaban, Steve y el sospechoso, a apenas unos metros sobre un voladizo, y entonces su pulmones se expandieron de golpe. Danny dio una gran bocanada, intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la baranda y una mano apoyada sobre su pecho. No pensó en que lo vieran así, únicamente no podía respirar con normalidad, ni andar, ni siquiera pensar… ¡Ese maldito idiota conseguiría que un día su corazón se parase!  
— ¡Ey! ¿Danny? — la voz de Steve parecía un susurro a sus oído.  
Se arrancó el chaleco y lo tiró unos metros de él, como si de esa manera le fuera más sencillo respirar. Mantenía cerrado los ojos intentando desesperadamente controlarse.  
Intentó no pensar, y concentrarse en respirar, aire dentro, aire fuera… ¿acaso tenía un ataque de pánico? Se frotó la cara solo para descubrir lágrimas en ella. Estar llorando, allí, por el idiota de su jefe era patético. Se sentía patético. Limpió como pudo su rostro pero le era imposible parar. Chin estaba a su lado. No lo había visto hasta ahora, que posando una mano en su hombro, miraba por el borde.  
— ¿Dónde demonios está Danny, Chin? — por el tono de la voz McGarrett parecía: ¿enojado?, ¿ese mal nacido será capaz de encima estar enojado con él? , pensó Danny mientras Chin se encogió de hombros en respuesta.  
— Danny, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta? Yo ayudaré a Steve a subir — Chin era una persona increíble, nunca juzgaba a nadie, simplemente sabía cómo estar ahí.  
— Estoy bien…  
— No, no lo estás. Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar, pero ese momento no es aquí y ahora. — una sonrisa comprensiva, ¿qué quería decir esa sonrisa comprensiva?, ¿pensar? En lo único que él quería pensar era en mil formas distintas de asesinar a Steve.  
Lo que era cierto es que no podía permanecer allí tirado, llorando como una niñita cuando Steve subiera. Aquel pensamiento se reforzó cuando varios agentes comenzaron a invadir la terraza del edificio. Danny se levantó con ayuda de Chin, tomó su chaleco del suelo y comenzó a bajar con paso derrotista, intentando no mirar a nadie a la cara, lo cual no fue tan difícil, ¿total acaso él le importaba a alguien? A Mc Garrett desde luego que no, porque cuando le importas a la gente, no te dan sustos de muerte, ni encima luego se enfadan contigo, ni te gritan sin comprender lo asustado que estabas… tenía que dejar de pensar, así era imposible controlarse.  
— ¿Danny?— Kono tocó su brazo para detenerlo, estaba tan absorto que no sabía ni donde estaba. Miró desorientado a su alrededor, llegar a la calle en lo que para él habían sido segundos era desconcertante. — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Chin, Steve?  
— Ahm… ellos están bien. Sí. Al parecer saltar de los edificios es práctica habitual de los entrenamientos SEAL, así, que… todo bien — Danny no podía mirarla a los ojos y su movimiento era errático. No paraba de moverse de lugar y mantenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.  
— ¿Y tú está bien?  
— ¿Yo? — sintió como la ira se adueñaba de su cuerpo — Pues mira no. Yo no estoy bien. ¿Pero cómo voy a estarlo trabajando con semejante neandertal? ¡Eh! ¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Si pregunta por mí, dile… que me haga un consejo de guerra si quiere. Toma. — le dio el chaleco y las llaves del camaro. Kono lo miró sin entender absolutamente nada, hasta que Danny al fin la miró y vio devastación en sus ojos. Tomó su mano entre las suyas al tomar las llaves e iba a decir algo, pero Danny levantó una mano y pidió silencio. — Me voy. Andando. Porque si tomo el coche ahora mismo te aseguro que me voy a tirar por uno de esos preciosos acantilados.  
Hubo algo en el tono de Danny, que alertó a Kono. Aquello no parecía una de las rabietas habituales en Danny. Era como si de verdad la posibilidad de acabar con todo pasase realmente por su cabeza. Lo miró indecisa mientras se alejaba con paso lento, no quería dejarlo solo, pero él no parecía querer a nadie cerca. 

 

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kono vio a Steve salir del edificio con el sospechoso prácticamente a rastras. Miraba a todos lados con el ceño fruncido. Tras de él, Chin también buscaba a alguien en la multitud. Le dio el sospechoso a un agente y se acercó rápidamente a ella.  
— ¿Qué pasó allí arriba? — se apresuró Kono.  
— ¿Y Danny? — Steve fue cortante. Parecía realmente cabreado. — Kono, ¿dónde está Danny?  
Kono miró a Chin dudando en qué contestar, este le hizo un pequeño gesto negando.  
— ¿Dónde está el Detective Williams? — Steve gritó para que todos lo escuchara pero únicamente miraba a Kono.  
— Se fue.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Qué te dijo?  
— Pues… — Kono miró a Steve y luego a Chin. Chin sabía algo estaba segura.  
— Kono…— Steve se frotó la cara con clara desesperación, cuando volvió a hablar estaba intentado controlarse — por favor, donde está Danny, su coche está ahí mismo, dime…  
— Se fue. Andando. Dijo algo así como que le hicieras un consejo de guerra si querías, pero que se iba. Y que no se llevaba el coche porque si lo hacía se tiraría con él por un “precioso acantilado”— enfatizó aquellas palabras y le tendió las llaves del deportivo. Steve se quedó mirándolas sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a aquello.  
— Steve. Danny no estaba bien — la voz de Chin venía de su espalda y se giró bruscamente.  
— ¿Lo sabías?— Chin asintió mirando al suelo. Se acercó a Steve para continuar hablando sin que nadie lo oyera.  
— Danny tenía un ataque de pánico.  
— Parecía necesitar estar solo, jefe.  
— Así que lo dejasteis ir. Solo. — Steve tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a su compañero. El enfado se esfumaba a cada llamada no atendida, y lo reemplazaba una profunda sensación de temor. — Mierda Danno.  
Mientras Steve marcaba una y otra vez el teléfono de Danny, Kono se acercó a Chin. Comenzaron a hablar en susurros:  
— No debí dejar que se fuera, parecía como aturdido.  
— Lo sé, lo vi, allá arriba. No podía ni respirar cuando lo encontré.  
— ¿Pero qué pasó?  
— Vio como Steve caía por el borde de la azotea vencido por el peso del sospechoso.  
— Ah.  
— ¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir prima?  
— Pues sí. Si yo viera a Adam caer por el borde de un edificio. Te aseguro que como poco, tendría un ataque de pánico.  
— ¿Y eso que quiere decir?  
— Vamos primo, no puedes decirlo en serio…  
Ambos observaron como Steve caminaba desesperado, marcando una y otra vez y nada.  
— Vosotros id al cinco cero y rastrear el teléfono de Danny yo voy a ver si lo encuentro — aquello fue una orden directa del capitán McGarrett, quien subió al coche de Danny y salió haciendo rugir aquel impresionante motor. 

 

Había anochecido ya. Danny había visto el sol ponerse en Hawái cientos de veces, pero en ninguna de ellas se había sentido tan patético y sólo, como en aquella ocasión. La multitud de colores ocres y malvas que inundaron el cielo, lejos de la calma que consideró obtener de ellos, le sirvieron únicamente para acrecentar su pesimismo. Ahí estaba él, el patético Danny Williams, viendo un atardecer, sólo, y pensando únicamente en el imbécil de su compañero. No podía borrar de su mente la imagen de Steve muerto, de sus ojos sin vida. Pero claro, es que él no contaba con la suerte que acompaña siempre al súperSEAL.  
Danny miró sus manos, aún le temblaban un poco. Al igual que horas antes cuando Steve comenzó a llamar a su móvil, una y otra vez, y otra; y él no pudo más que lanzar el aparato lo más lejos que pudo de él y continuar andando. Estúpido y cretino y desconsiderado y… llevaba horas balbuceando improperios.  
La música empezó a invadirlo todo, había llegado a una zona turística aunque no sabía bien cómo, llena de licorerías a pie de playa. Sus piernas necesitaban un descanso, y su mente también. Así que entró en el primero que pudo, se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Fue entonces cuando notó el peso de su cuerpo, el dolor de sus piernas y ese vacío en su interior. Vació la cerveza prácticamente de un trago y pronto se vio pidiendo una tras otra. Aquella no era la forma que él tenía de enfrentar los problemas, por lo general los enfrentaba con valentía dejando salir todo de golpe. Pero hoy no era más que un cobarde que quería dejar de pensar en lo que sentía, porque no tenía claro que era aquello que sentía y ese era el principal problema. 

 

Buscar a Danny se había convertido en algo complicado. Steve lo había buscado durante horas con el Camaro. Chin hacía horas que había triangulado la ubicación que marcaba el teléfono de Danny, pero al llegar allí únicamente encontró el maldito aparato tirado. Riéndose de él. ¿Quién hace algo así? Tirar su teléfono porque no quiere hablar con su compañero. Únicamente Danny hace cosas que no tienen sentido… cabezota, gruñón sensiblero.  
— Jefe, ¿sabes algo de Danny? — Kono al teléfono.  
— No, nada. — Steve frotó su ojos cansado— Podéis ir a casa chicos, seguramente Danny aparezca por la mañana por la oficina como si nada. O eso espero…— suspiró Steve.  
— Jefe, yo…— Kono quería disculparse por dejar que se fuera, se sentía culpable, notaba la preocupación de Steve de tal forma que era doloroso.  
— Ve a casa, Kono. — ahí estaba otra vez esa voz cortante. Sabía que a Steve le costaba expresarse, pero ahora mismo parecía haber levantado un muro a su alrededor.  
— Si jefe.  
Steve estaba parado con el coche en el mirador de Danny, ese en que tantas otras veces lo había encontrado mirando al infinito. Observó como el cielo se había vuelto de mil colores antes de tornarse completamente negro. Salió del vehículo y se sentó en el borde. Miró a su lado, imaginando la silueta de su compañero, lo imaginó con el ceño fruncido y rojo del enfado, intentando explicar y defender lo indefendible y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Solo esperaba que Danny no hubiera cometido ninguna tontería. 

 

Conforme pasaron las horas el local en el que estaba Danny comenzó a ser más ruidoso de lo que él podía soportar. La mezcla de alcohol y sentimientos nunca es buena, al menos no mientras se mantiene la conciencia. Le hizo una seña a la camarera para que le cobrara. Michelle, la imponente camarera, quien había intentado mantener una conversación con él desde hacía una hora se aproximó coqueta, pero torció el gesto cuando Danny apenas si la miró. Decepcionada tomó su tarjeta de crédito, cobró la deuda y se la devolvió con un gesto infantil, dolida. Pero Danny estaba demasiado estresado por el estruendo, al levantarse su espalda golpeó con un cuerpo, al intentar caminar chocó con otro, el local estaba demasiado lleno. No fue hasta voltear que se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad ocurría es que estaba rodeado de un grupo de adolescentes musculados, que parecían no tener la intención de dejarlo pasar.  
— A ver Musculman… ¿acaso los esteroides no te dejan pensar bien o qué? Dejadme pasar. — tal vez su pronunciación no fue perfecta, y sabía quehabía gesticulado en exceso, pero Danny estaba seguro que era completamente comprensible.  
— Tony, ¡dejadlo en paz! —la estridente voz de camarera a su espalda le hizo entornar los ojos.  
— ¿Quieres que deje en paz al chulito este? — Asestó un golpe en el estómago de Danny antes de terminar aquella frase. Danny cayó al suelo, retorcido del dolor. — Pues ya está, en paz.  
Recibir aquel golpe fue como un pistoletazo de salida a todo el dolor que llevaba acumulando en su pecho. Ni siquiera miró a la cara de aquel muchacho, solo sabía que le sacaba varios centímetros de altura y de anchura. Danny se levantí y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, y hasta que sus compañeros se metieron para defenderlo Danny iba claramente sobrado. Pero pronto los golpes comenzaron a caer por todos los flancos y pese a conseguir evitar y devolver algunos, la mayoría impactaron en sus piernas, en su estómago y en su cara. Sus reflejos estaban claramente afectados y eran demasiados. La camarera gritaba desesperada que se parasen, Danny parecía estar en el límite de sus fuerzas cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se oscureció.  
La puerta del local se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una única persona, quien sin necesidad de hacer uso de su armamento comenzó a golpear a todo aquel que se acercaba a Danny. Pronto, todos retrocedieron y pudo acercarse a su compañero.  
— ¡Danny! — Sabía que era Steve, pero no era capaz de contestar — ¡Danny! ¡Ey, Danny! — Notaba sus manos moviéndole cara e intentaba mirarlo, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero lo veía todo borroso. — Mierda Danno…  
Danny sangraba, tenía un corte en el labio, otro en la mejilla, otro en el brazo… Steve había visto ese tipo de cortes antes, era como si alguno de aquellos imbéciles le hubiera golpeado con un anillo o algo parecido. Steve se giró nuevamente hacia el grupo de chicos y les observó las manos hasta que lo encontró. Uno de ellos llevaba un puño de acero, había intentado ocultarlo de la vista del capitán, pero era demasiado tarde.  
Steve se lanzó contra él dispuesto a devolverle cada uno de los golpes que Danny había recibido, pero el chico retrocedía una y otra vez.  
—No te atreves conmigo, ¿eso es lo que pasa? ¡Te voy a arrancar esa cabeza enorme que tienes! — McGarrett sonaba desesperado, y al oírlo Danny sintió por una vez importante para él.  
— Steven…— apenas fue un hilo de voz, pero Steve no pudo ignorarlo y se acercó inmediatamente.  
— Ey, Danny, no me dejes amigo…— Danny sonrió sin ser realmente consciente de ello — ¿Sonríes? En serio, tú no está bien, nada bien.  
El grupo de chicos aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo, habían visto la placa del capitán y no tenían que ser muy listos para saber que se habían metido en un problema enorme. Steve levantó la vista y ya no estaban, miró hacia fuera e iba a empezar a perseguirlos, pero Danny le sujetó del brazo, no quería que se alejara por nada del mundo, ni siquiera para perseguir a aquellos chicos.  
—Llévame a casa Steve — la voz de Danny rompió en una tos que conseguía que todo su cuerpo temblara.  
—Danny, deberíamos ir al hospital, tienes una pinta horrible compañero.  
— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
— Llevo todo el maldito día buscándote, rastreando tu móvil y tus tarjetas de crédito, me saltó la alerta en este local y menos mal que estaba relativamente cerca — Steve buscaba la forma de levantarlo, hizo que Danny pasara uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, aquello iba a doler cuando lo alzara pero era eso o pedir una ambulancia. Cuando Danny gritó de dolor al levantarlo una punzada de dolor le atravesó a él también.  
Apoyo todo su cuerpo en él, pasó su mano libre por su cintura y comenzaron a andar hacia la salida. A cada paso consideró llamar a la ambulancia, pero no quería volver a perder a Danny de vista. No ahora. Notar su cuerpo ahí mismo, después de lo mal que lo había pasado todo el día sin saber nada de él.  
—Steve. No puedo. Déjame aquí. — Danny hablaba entrecortado.  
Comenzó a quitar el brazo del cuello de Steve y se dejaba caer al suelo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.Steve se dejó caer con él. No se separaría de él.  
Quedaron en la arena de la playa sentados, Steve buscó apoyo para su espala en una palmera y mantuvo a Danny justo entre sus brazos. Acurrucado por el dolor.  
— Voy a llamar a una ambulancia Danny.  
— No. No. Solo. Déjame aquí un poco. No me sueltes.  
—No te suelto Danny. Te tengo. — Steve pasaba una mano alborotando aquel peinado que tan bien conocía y Danny simplemente se dejaba hacer, su respiración se relajó de tal manera que Steve pensó que se había dormido. — ¿Tienes idea del miedo que he pasado? Abandonas el escenario de un crimen, sin motivo alguno. Dejas tu coche. Te deshaces de tu teléfono. He recorrido cada uno de tus lugares preferidos de esta isla, que no son muchos, pero esperaba verte aparecer en cada uno de ellos… y, no lo hacías. Por ningún lado. Imaginé tantas cosas Danno, tantas…  
—Sí.  
— ¿Sí qué?— Steve tragó con dificultad, lo cierto es que no esperaba que Danny le contestara nada.  
—Que sí, lo sé. Sé el miedo que has pasado. Aunque no sé si es comparable al que yo pasé cuando caíste por esa terraza. Steve, prácticamente te vi morir. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?  
— Sí.  
— ¿Sí?, oh vaya, ¿y eso?  
— Recibí una alerta de tu tarjeta, estaba a varios kilómetros Danny. Conduje lo más rápido que pude para llegar y ver cómo te estaban dando una paliza de muerte. Te vi caer justo cuando llegué a la puerta. No te movías. Casi me cargo a aquellos chicos…  
Danny miró hacia arriba, Steve miró hacia abajo.  
—Lo siento— dijeron a la vez sobre los labios del otro. Prácticamente las palabras acariciaron la piel del otro.  
Steve suspiró.  
Danny se estremeció.  
Ambos desearon lo mismo, pero ninguno se movió ni un milímetro, desear algo que no se atrevían a hacer era mejor que intentarlo y perder a su compañero.  
El sonido de una ambulancia rompió el momento. Danny miró contrariado a Steve, quien negó que la hubiera avisado él, aunque agradecía enormemente que alguien tuviera más sensatez que ellos dos, y más cuando Danny comenzó nuevamente a toser de una manera preocupante. 

 

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cuida de Danny o eso intenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

Esperar no era realmente su fuerte, y menos cuando lo que esperaba era ver aquellos ojos azules abrirse, aunque eso supusiera que también se abriera aquella enorme bocaza que Danny tenía. Seguramente diciendo algo así como: «Sabes que todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿no?» seguido de un montón de bla, bla, bla… Steve suspiró en la soledad de aquella habitación de hospital, dándose cuenta de que aquel silencio era demasiado doloroso.

Frotó sus ojos cansados, se le cerraban por momentos. Doce horas. Doce horas de absoluto silencio. Odiaba a su Danno silencioso, como cuando sabía que lo que tenía que decir no le iba a gustar y el silencio los envolvía hasta que le arrancaba las palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta. O como cuando estaba triste e intentaba inútilmente ocultárselo. O como cuando se quedaba sin argumentos para hacerle cambiar de opinión y se enfadaba tanto que le negaba la palabra… Pero el peor silencio de Danny era aquel, el de su amigo malherido. Cuando llegaron al hospital a penas si podía respirar, un pulmón se le había colapsado mientras él se había permitido el lujo de quedarse con Danny entre sus brazos, en lugar de llamar por una ambulancia. 

«Debía regresar a aquel local y agradecer a quien hubiera llamado por ellos» según los médicos la vida de Danny habría corrido peligro si no hubieran llegado tan pronto al hospital. Una costilla rota le había rasgado un pulmón.

La piel se le erizó pensando en esos momentos, mientras corría tras la camilla por los pasillos del hospital. Danny le había dedicado una última mirada en la ambulancia, llena de temor, y había perdido el conocimiento. Entonces todas las alertas saltaron, los médicos le habían practicado una maniobra tras otra y Steve solo escuchaba una y otra vez: «No respira». Y observaba paralizado por el miedo como sus labios se tornaban cada vez más azules. 

Fueron el peor par de minutos de su vida, no fueron más que un par de minutos, hasta que un enfermero clavó una sonda en su pulmón y de golpe comenzó a respirar. Aunque ya no despertó.   
Seis horas en el quirófano. 

Había pensado salir a buscar a aquel grupo de críos y pagar con ellos el dolor que sentía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía alejarse Danny. Así que pese a la insistencia de su equipo de que fuera a descansar, allí seguía, junto a Danny. Envuelto en su silencio. 

— ¿Ahora nos cogemos de la mano?   
— ¡Danny!— gritó emocionado antes de mirar a Danny, quien no había abierto aún los ojos y ya había abierto su bocaza. Aquello lo hizo sonreír como un tonto. Y sí, lo tenía sujeto por la mano desde hacía un par de horas porque lo había visto apretar tan fuerte el puño en sueños que temió que se lastimara.   
Danny abrió los ojos y paseó la mirada de la sonrisa de Steve a sus manos, y sonrió ante la persistencia de la mano de Steve.   
— No voy a soltarte.   
— No he dicho que lo hagas— Danny miró a su alrededor y torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada.  
— ¿Qué? — Steve conocía esa mirada, y ese silencio.   
— Yo solo pensaba, ya sabes — intentó mover la otra mano, como quitando importancia a lo que venía a continuación, pero unos cuantos cables se lo impidió — Que tal vez debería alquilar un apartamento más cerca del hospital, como acabamos aquí cada dos por tres. Así ahorraría gasolina… — culminó aquello con una gran sonrisa y Steve intentó poner cara de enojado pero no le salió más que una sonrisa torcida.   
— Eres idiota.   
— Soy idiota. Y por eso me quieres. — aquello le salió demasiado natural, ni siquiera lo pensó pero no se arrepintió ni un poco cuando la sonrisa de Steve se abrió ampliamente.   
— Tienes una pinta horrible compañero.  
— Tú tampoco te ves tan bien, sabes súperSEAL. 

Danny bajó la mirada a sus manos, aún unidas, cuando Steve comenzó a mover su pulgar acariciándole suavemente. Y así permanecieron mientras entraban las enfermeras del cambio de turno, incluso cuando entró el médico. Steve lo soltó cuando empezaron a llegar sus compañeros del cinco cero, aunque Danny habría preferido que no lo hiciera, anhelando el calor de su compañero, pero pronto Chin y Kono consiguieron con sus bromas aligerar la extraña tensión existente entre ellos. 

En veinticuatro horas más, Danny podría irse a casa, siempre que estuviera en las condiciones adecuadas y vigilado en todo momento. Steve pensó en el actual apartamento de Danny y en cómo aquel parecía de todo menos salubre. Además, Danny vivía solo. Conocía a su amigo, sabía que no le iba a gustar nada la decisión que había tomado, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que se quedara en el cuchitril que su compañero llamaba casa. Así que utilizando su mejor tono de Comandante McGarrett concluyó, sin opción a queja alguna:   
— Se quedará conmigo. Yo lo tendré vigilado. 

 

Algunos días despues, en casa de McGarrett...

— Sabes Steven, cuando el médico dijo que debía estar vigilado…— la voz de Danny delataba el inicio de una sonrisa en su boca— no creo que se refiriera a esto, exactamente.  
— ¡Mmmm…!— Steve abrió un ojo por tercera vez en diez minutos.  
— No es como si me fuera a escapar por la puerta ni nada de eso. Aunque con todas esas normas sería comprensible, digo, cualquiera en su sano juicio quería hacerlo.   
— Ya estamos otra vez con eso— saltó Steve y Danny sonrió triunfante. Lo cierto es que no podía dormir, y con aquella estúpida norma número cien de la casa de McGarrett de nada de televisión a partir de las doce, pues no le quedaba mayor diversión que molestar a su encantador carcelero. — Ya sé lo que haces. Te molesta. Te molesta que este cuidando de ti, ¿es eso? ¿Tu ego se ve afectado? ¡Porque cuando lo dije en el hospital no oí que te quejaras!  
—Nope.  
— ¿Nooope?, ¿qué es eso de nope?— Steve empezaba a poner su cara de aneurisma o Danny la imaginaba en la penumbra y era realmente feliz con ello— ¿ahora no sabes hablar o qué?   
—No Steven, no me molesta que me cuides, de hecho me “encanta” que me cuides, ¿vale?— El marine sonrió ante aquello y Danny intentó rectificar su postura haciendo un movimiento exagerado con sus manos— Bueno, tal vez exagero, no es como si estuvieras dándome la comida en la boca ni nada de eso. Tú solo te sientas ahí y me miras. ¡Tooooda la noche!  
—Así que es eso lo que te molesta.  
—“La mirada McGarrett” — Danny movió los dedos a modo de comillas burlonamente— es imposible dormir con ella — el detective sonreía como un idiota, mientras pensaba que si Steve supiera todo lo que esas miradas le habían hecho imaginar, sería él quien abandonaría la casa inmediatamente.  
— Sabes que lo hago por ti, ¿no?  
—Pasar la noche en ese incómodo sofá, mirándome. No, pues no lo sabía. Gracias. Supongo.  
— ¿Supones? ¡Yo no estaría en este sofá si tú no estuvieras en ese! Te ofrecí dormir en la cama y te negaste. ¿Qué más quieres que haga Danny?  
Danny se calló por largo rato pensando en lo nervioso e inseguro que se sintió aquel primer día cuando Steve le dijo que compartirían la cama. Simplemente se negó rotundamente, no podía. ¿Y sí soñaba algo embarazoso?, ¿y sí hablaba en sueños?, y si tantas otras cosas pensaba que notó su cara ponerse roja.  
«Increíble» pensó, a sus años y avergonzado por sus sentimientos.   
—Ey, ¿estás bien? — Steve se había acercado a él. Aquel silencio repentino lo había alertado. Le tocó la cara en la oscuridad y cuando el brillo de los ojos de Danny le regresó la mirada suspiró sobre sus labios — ¿seguro que estás bien compañero?   
— Si, babe. Yo… lo siento, ¿vale? No me gusta ser una carga.   
—Danno, tú no eres una carga, ¿entendido? — Steve había apoyado su frente en la de Danny y ambos permanecieron así uno momento, hasta que Steve se alertó— ¡Tienes la frente muy caliente!— chasqueó los dedos y se alejó nervioso— Fiebre ¡Era uno de los síntomas que debía vigilar Danny!  
—No Steve, no tengo fiebre. Anda calla y ven aquí— le hizo un hueco en el sofá y levantó la manta, invitándolo a su lado.   
— ¿Ahí, contigo? — y la sonrisa que acompañó aquella pregunta fue demasiado genuina para ignorarla.   
— Calla y ven antes de que me arrepienta.

Steve acomodó como pudo la cabeza en el reposabrazos de aquel sorprendentemente bien mullido sofá. Y aunque sus piernas quedaron colgando no le importó. Danny se aproximó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.  
«Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección», eso es en lo que pensaba Danny ocupando todo el costado de Steve cuando la respiración de este se hizo profunda. Estaba claramente exhausto, eran ya varios los días sin dormir bien.

Y es que Danny no podía dormir bien nunca, aunque aquel balanceo suave del cuerpo de Steve estaba consiguiendo más que la monótona voz de la chica de la tele tienda…

 

 

Steve seguía una rutina estricta en su casa. Tantos años en la marina conllevaban un lastre en el que hasta el momento de convivir con Danny no había tenido necesidad de pensar.  
Pero el detective se pasaba el día aportando a todas sus rutinas pequeñas perlas de vocabulario:  
7:40 am, Danny se aproximaba a la orilla de la playa para criticarles su rutina de baño: « Buenos día, ¿los tiburones no están cansados de que los despiertes?».  
8:00 am, Danny esperaba mientras Steve salía de la ducha: « dos minutos cincuenta y nueve, ¡impresionante colega!»   
8:30 am, Steve preparaba café para ambos, tostadas y huevos, mientras Danny esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con la mantequilla entre sus manos: «Aquí tienes, tus arterias necesitan su obstrucción diaria…»  
Y así un largo etcétera de comentarios sarcásticos a los que Steve únicamente contestaba con su mirada paralizadora de súperSEAL. 

Y Danny sonreía exageradamente, totalmente convencido de que Steve no era consciente de la realidad:  
Cada mañana se levantaba a las 7:30, sólo para no perderse aquella imagen de Steve, alias adonis del mar, emergiendo del agua.   
Que se sentaba esperando verlo salir del baño envuelto tan solo en una toalla, porque como todo el mundo sabe que en tres minutos no da tiempo de vestirse adecuadamente, claro, así que Steve se paseaba prácticamente desnudo frente a él a diario, y Danny esperaba cada día con ansias por aquello.   
Steve no era consciente que a Danny, pese a las apariencias, le encantaba ver a Steve saborear su café con mantequilla, únicamente por el hecho de verlo relamerse, saboreando los restos de sus labios, y sonreír completamente satisfecho. 

Danny tenía un problema…  
Bueno, dos realmente: uno que le estrujaba el corazón y otro enorme, que le estrujaba el pantalón. Y en aquella casa no era capaz de hacer lo que toda persona en su situación debía hacer sí o sí. Y cada día estaba más y más frustrado. Por eso, tras dos semanas de delicioso martirio, decidió volver a su feo, frío y solitario apartamento. 

Y Steve, pensando que le horrorizaba vivir con él, no hizo más que poner una falsa sonrisa en su cara y aceptar la situación: Danny jamás sería su Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve intenta demostrar a Danny que su apartamento no es seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

Steve había aceptado la situación como un adulto y Danny se sentía realmente orgulloso de él, tanto así que hasta se lo dijo cuando lo dejó en su apartamento. Lo que no le dijo es lo poco que esperaba que fuera así, había esperado que su compañero hiciera toda una rabieta alegando sobre su responsabilidad sobre él, su seguridad, la salubridad de su apartamento… Aunque con lo insoportable que se había comportado era lógico que le dejara irse así sin más, y ese pensamiento lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Cuando Steve se fue sin decir prácticamente una palabra, se sentó en aquel incómodo sofá. Ni siquiera encendió el televisor, que era lo único que valía algo la pena en aquel lugar, no, Danny simplemente permaneció allí mirando al infinito y sintiéndose de nuevo completamente solo.   
Comenzó a pensar en las últimas semanas y preguntándose qué esperaba, ¿un abrazo o un beso de despedida? A quien quería engañar se había comportado todo el tiempo como un completo desagradecido. Sin duda habría preferido una discusión con Steve, a aquella silenciosa palmadita en la espalda que recibió antes de verlo desaparecer.

«Soy idiota», se dijo mientras recordaba lo atento que había estado Steve en todo momento. Se acababa de ir y ya lo echaba de menos. Tomó su teléfono y lo miró expectante como si de esa manera pudiera conseguir que sonara y que Steve regresara. 

─ Un completo idiota─ suspiró audiblemente, si algo tenía claro es que Steve estaba harto de él y su palabrería. Seguramente se dirigía con una gran sonrisa a cualquier lugar de aquella isla. Lejos de él.

Era ridículo. Todo él lo era. Se levantó del sofá arrastrando tanto su alma como sus pies y se dirigió a la habitación con un plan sencillo: desharía la maleta, se ducharía, se pondría ropa cómoda y dormiría el resto del día, total si algo tenía claro es que nadie aparecería por allí. 

 

Steve no había podido abandonar aún el aparcamiento. Una parte de él, la que estaba dolida por cómo habían llegado a esa situación, quería marcharse. Pero la otra, esa que estaba preocupada, quería regresar y tener una conversación con Danny. Hacer entrar en razón al detective nunca había sido una tarea sencilla, pero era su seguridad la que estaba en juego. Aquel bloque de apartamentos era de lo peor de Hawái. Convivía con gente que sí o sí acabarían arrestando en cualquier momento. Steve observaba el horrendo bloque de edificios esperando encontrar un motivo para entrar. No. Estaba decidido. Aquel no era un buen lugar para que estuviera su compañero. Y menos en la situación actual, en la que ni siquiera podía vestirse sin bufar de dolor. Aquella misma mañana lo había tenido que ayudar. «Malditos niñatos», la rabia se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en la paliza que recibió Danny, sintiéndose irremediablemente culpable por ello. Si él hubiera tenido más cuidado de no herir al sensiblero de su compañero. Si tan solo pudiera pensar en él cuando se ponía en peligro. Pero no podía. Danny debía entender que para él lo primero era atrapar al criminal. Aunque lo sucedido en las últimas semanas le había hecho replantearse aquello. ¿Qué era lo primero para él? O quien… 

Tomó el teléfono, lo desbloqueó y estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Danny cuando comenzó a sonar. Era Chin, tenían un caso, y esa era la mejor noticia que podía recibir en ese momento porque le daba una excusa para regresar al apartamento por él. Nada mejor que volver a la acción. Así podría mantenerlo controlado, aunque tuviera que hacerlo permanecer en el Camaro todo el día.

Steve desandó los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta de su amigo e iba a llamar cuando se le ocurrió darle una lección sobre seguridad. O más bien una lección sobre la nula seguridad de aquel lugar. Tomó una tarjeta de crédito y la puerta prácticamente se abrió sola. Steve resopló indignado, hasta un niño podría haberla abierto. Activó su modo superSEAL silencioso y se adentró en el oscuro apartamento. 

 

Danny había intentado dejar de pensar en Steve. Abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se quitaba la ropa. Le costaba mucho quitársela. «Una camisa, lo próximo una camisa», pensaba mientras luchaba con la prenda. Ligeramente acalorado por el esfuerzo miró el reflejo de su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, comprendiendo algunas de las miradas que le había dedicado su compañero durante esas semanas. Su cuerpo daba lástima. Los golpes ya habían empezado a difuminarse pero aún eran fácilmente identificables. 

Con cuidado levantó el apósito que cubría su cirugía. Los puntos parecían estar curando bien, pronto se los quitarían y podría regresar al trabajo. Danny dio un largo suspiro, al igual que lo había hecho Steve cada vez que había cambiado su vendaje. Echaba en falta su ayuda, su presencia, incluso aquella mirada de pena que inesperadamente le hacía sentirse importante para él. 

Entro con cuidado en la ducha y permitió que el agua recorriera su cuerpo por largo tiempo. «Nada de tres minutos», pensó, era su ducha, su agua y la utilizaría como se debe, disfrutando de ella. Aquello le hizo recordar a Steve saliendo de su ducha diaria, con una nube de vapor a su espalda, una toalla a la cintura, el pecho descubierto y el cabello aun goteando incesantemente sobre su piel… Danny se mordió el labio como había querido hacerlo cada día en aquella casa mientras lo contemplaba dirigiéndose hacia él con aquella sonrisa, completamente húmedo... «Joder», pensó sintiendo una dolorosa excitación creciendo entre sus piernas, necesitada de contacto. 

Embadurnó con gel sus manos y las pasó con cuidado por su cuerpo, lo hizo delicadamente pensando que eran otras manos las que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Recordando cuando Steve había pasaba sus manos por cada uno de aquellos hematomas, impregnándolo de extraños ungüentos cada día. Sin duda toda una tortura. La tortura más excitante de su vida. Acarició suavemente su cuello, sus brazos y su pecho, con movimientos lentos, hasta que comenzó a bajar por su torso anticipando aquel contacto con una imagen muy vívida de Steve arrodillado frente a él, abriendo su pantalón y sonriendo maliciosamente. Danny tenía una gran imaginación cuando de Steve se trataba, y la dejó hacer mientras se acariciaba con gran lentitud. No había prisa alguna. Su mano recorría toda su excitación con firmeza, pero muy despacio, apretando con necesidad en su extremo y gimiendo sin pudor. Recorrió una y otra vez toda su extensión, disfrutando como nunca de la experiencia. Llevaba tantos días necesitado, la expectativa era tal, que pese a desear alargarlo lo máximo posible, la lentitud y la firmeza fueron pronto reemplazadas por necesidad y fiereza, mientras de sus labios escapaban gemidos sin sentido.

─ Por dios… agh….─ sus labios se abrían una y otra vez dejando salir gemido tras gemido, mientras imaginaba a Steve engullendo completamente su polla, hasta el fondo, con fuerza, con demanda, con necesidad… mientras su mano copiaba esa fiereza de movimientos. Se sentía tan al límite, tan cerca.

─Steve, ¡mmm!, Steve ─ gimió con placer dejándose llevar completamente por todas las sensaciones de aquel maravilloso orgasmo─ Steven...

 

Minutos antes Steve había avanzado con cautela por el pequeño apartamento, pretendiendo sorprender a Danny. Hacerle entender que cualquiera podría entrar y atacarlo. 

No lo encontró en el mugriento salón...

No lo encontró en la horrible cocina...

No fue hasta entrar en la habitación que todas sus alertas saltaron...

Había escuchado a Danny bufar de dolor. Se acercó a la puerta del baño para descubrir que el idiota ni siquiera la cerraba. Cualquiera podía entrar y sorprenderlo en una situación vulnerable. «Cabezota y ahora idiota, increíble», pensó aproximándose a la puerta para asegurarse que nada le ocurría, justo para ver como entraba a la ducha. Solo había sido un segundo lo que había podido observar ese fantástico cuerpo que poseía Danny, y fue suficiente para que su boca se secara de golpe. Ese era el poder que aquel fornido cuerpo tenía sobre él, lo había descubierto durante estas semanas, cuando cambiaba sus vendajes y cuidaba de sus heridas. Siempre lo tomó con mucha calma, prácticamente acariciando su cuerpo, sus músculos y su tersa piel. Si debía buscar un adjetivo para definir el cuerpo de Danny Williams, sería duro. 

Un gemido provino del interior del baño. Steve abrió exageradamente los ojos. ¿Aquello era lo que él imaginaba?

La silueta de Danny a través del cristal de la ducha, dejaba poco a la imaginación. El agua recorría su cuerpo, mientras sus manos lo acariciaban con sensualidad... ese Danny era demasiado para él. Tan rudo y tan sensible. «Hacer el amor con él debía de ser una experiencia única», aquel pensamiento mandó una señal a su entrepierna, que reclamó atención de forma inmediata. Intentó ignorar aquella urgencia, colocándosela lo mejor posible para que la excitación no doliera, pero una vez se tocó sobre los pantalones ya no supo parar. Danny se movía con tanta sensualidad, se acariciaba con tanta lentitud que era simplemente imposible no excitarse, imposible no tocarse. Su mano recorría el bulto de su entrepierna casi con la misma lentitud que Danny se tocaba, aquello no estaba bien, nada bien, debía parar...

Steve no pudo más cuando los gemidos de su compañero comenzaron a envolverlo todo. Bajó ligeramente su pantalón y tomando su dureza con firmeza comenzó a moverse con urgencia. Por dios Danny, pensó una y otra vez, mientras daba sacudida tras sacudida apoyado en el lateral de la puerta, sin perder de vista el maravilloso espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Se mordía el labio intentando no proferir improperios, ni gemidos, ni nada audible… aunque dudaba realmente que Danny fuera capaz de oír nada, tan inmerso como estaba en darse placer.

Así que, cuando los movimientos de Danny se tornaron necesitados y fieros, el los copió sobre su cuerpo, había perdido completamente el norte y la decencia, pero aquello no le importaba, ahora lo único que le importaba era lo que estaba sintiendo. El movimiento de su mano se tornó errático, perdió por momentos la visual de Danny, pero podía escucharlo gemir y aquello era lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida. Estaba tan cerca, tanto, que bastó un último gemido de Danny para correrse de una manera violenta sobre su propia ropa. Estaba tan inmerso en el placer que recorría su cuerpo que le había parecido hasta oír su nombre en labios de su compañero.   
─ Steven…

Allí estaba él, mirando lo que no debía mirar, escuchando lo que no debía escuchar, completamente sofocado, por no decir nada del estado actual de su ropa. 

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, completamente consternado por la vivencia. «Mierda Danno, ¿por qué no me dijiste?», no podía dejar de pensar en Danny recorriendo su cuerpo y pronunciando su nombre. Estaba jodido, muy jodido. 

Tomó su teléfono una vez en el coche y le mandó un mensaje antes de salir a toda prisa hacia su casa, necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar aquello y sobre todo para cambiar su ropa:

“Tenemos un caso. Vístete. Tienes diez minutos”_ Steve.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tiene problemas para controlarse frente a Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

« ¿Diez minutos? ¿Por qué narices le había dicho diez minutos? Él necesitaría de días enteros para tranquilizarse después de lo que había pasado. Si es que en algún momento lo conseguía…» Steve se lamentaba de todas las decisiones que había tomado en la última media hora de su vida.  
Imágenes muy vívidas de Danny aún se agolpaban en su mente cuando Steve consiguió regresar al bloque de apartamentos de su compañero.  
Su cabello aún estaba húmedo. Aquella fue la ducha más rápida que se había dado en su vida, pensaba que el agua fría le ayudaría a centrarse pero no lo había conseguido en absoluto. Y menos cuando la reacción de su cuerpo ante el agua recorriéndolo fue todo menos lo esperado. Pero, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar si su mente fue incapaz de no rememorar la imagen del cuerpo de su amigo? Tan húmedo y caliente…  
«Joder, joder, joder…», gimoteaba mentalmente mientras frotaba su cara con desesperación.  
— ¡Céntrate McGarrett! Has luchado en guerras. Has enfrentado situaciones de combate de las que tienes prohibido hablar… — balbuceaba para sí mismo mientras tomaba aire una y otra vez. — Entrar ahí por Danny no puede ser tan complicado. No debería ser tan complicado. Bien…—resopló. Tomó las llaves del Camaro que aún estaban en el contacto y comenzó a andar hacia el bloque de edificios con toda la determinación que un marine podía tener. 

Entro en el apartamento sin pensar, sin mediar palabra. Simplemente entró. Si hubiera podido incluso lo habría hecho arma en mano. Así de tenso se sentía. Esperando encontrar a Danny sentado en el salón, preparado para él.  
Pero Danny no estaba en el salón.  
Ni en la cocina.  
Y el estómago de Steve se retorció de nervios mientras avanzaba una vez más por el pasillo hacia la habitación.  
— ¿Danny?— demandó con urgencia antes de entreabrir aquella puerta. No podía entrar sin más, no después de lo sucedido hacía menos de una hora.  
—Steven…  
Su nombre en labios de Danny sonaba ahora tan obsceno que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Aquello no estaba bien. Nada bien. Danny lo llamaba por su nombre como mil veces al día, y él no podía reaccionar así, debía centrarse.  
Movió lentamente la puerta hasta que pudo ver a su compañero. Sentado en la cama, con el torso descubierto y las manos sobre su cara. Y algo dentro del él se alarmó dejando a un lado el resto de sensaciones.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa Danno?— reclamó con urgencia. Había recorrido la distancia que los separaba en un salto, y había posado sin pensarlo sus manos sobre las de Danny, intentando ver su rostro.  
Danny se dejó hacer resignado. Mostró su rostro a Steve pero evitaba su mirada. Parecía desolado.  
—Danny mírame. Soy yo. Steven, ¿eh?— su nombre no sonaba igual en sus propios labios, pero Danny lo miró y Steve le giñó un ojo. — ¿Qué pasa?  
—Steve, ¿por qué quieres que vaya? — y había algo en sus ojos azules que Steve no conseguía ubicar dentro de su repertorio de miradas “made in Danno”. Al parecer en su cara se reflejó que no entendía nada porque Danny suspiró y continuó hablando— Ni siquiera soy capaz de vestirme solo, Steve.  
Fue entonces que Steve se fijó en la camisa azul que estaba arrugada en un lateral de la cama.  
— ¿Ey?— La tomó, la estiró y la puso lo mejor posible en un lateral de la cama mientras se sentía la mirada de Danny sobre él— ¡Me gustas con esta camisa!— y las palabras salieron demasiado rápido de su boca o así lo sintió Steve.  
—Me queda bien, ¿eh?— Danny sonreía por primera vez y eso estaba bien.  
—Resalta el azul de tus ojos amigo.  
Steve sonreía con complicidad a Danny y este le devolvía al fin una sonrisa autentica, de esas que le llegaban hasta los ojos.  
Aun con la sonrisa en la bocas e obligó a romper el contacto visual antes de hacer una tontería y se volvió hacia armario de su compañero para rebuscar entre sus camisas.  
—Por dios, Danny, ¿cuántas de estas tienes? — se regodeaba mostrando una manga tras otra.  
—Me hacen lucir bien, ¿no?  
— ¡Ahm!… ¿Yo dije eso? — se volvió intentando parecer consternado por aquello que llegaba a sus oídos.  
— ¡Ajá! Hace menos de un minuto. Cuarenta segundos exactamente.  
—Así que cuarenta segundos, ¿eh? — Steve era incapaz de mantener aquella cara de incredulidad, no mientras Danny le observaba con su mirada de detective de Jersey. — Ven aquí anda. Déjame ver...  
Steve ayudó a Danny a levantarse.  
Danny no luchó contra aquello, simplemente se dejó hacer.  
Steve comenzó a recorrer su piel con las manos, muy lentamente, valorando cada uno de sus hematomas. Bajo la yema de sus dedos, la piel de su compañero reaccionaba, sobre todo en las zonas más doloridas y Steve miraba embelesado como la piel se le erizaba.  
—Estamos sensible hoy, ¿no?  
—No tienes ni idea…—Murmuró Danny de forma apenas audible, pero Steve lo oyó y su voz bajo varios tonos cuando consiguió recobrar el habla.  
—Voy a vendarte esto. No puedes simplemente quitar un vendaje y no poner otro Danny.  
Steve desapareció por la puerta del baño. Una vez dentro su mente jugó con él mandándole una imagen muy real de Danny en la ducha, acariciando su piel como él acababa de hacer. Tragó con dificultad. «Control Steven… control, no arruines esto». El autocontrol era la clave.  
Regresó con yodo y un apósito. Un par de ojos azules seguían sus movimientos con mucha atención. Demasiada para el autocontrol de Steve.  
Cubrió la zona. Y como había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas, ayudó a Danny a ponerse la ropa. Y lo hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo, mientras este resoplaba. Aquella costilla rota todavía dolería por un tiempo. Giró sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y comenzó a abotonarle sin considerar el hecho de que Danny podía ocuparse de eso perfectamente. Mientras sus dedos se movían ágiles, sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente. Steve se perdía con facilidad en la mirada de Danny pero cuando sus ojos bajaron sin permiso a observar aquellos labios y se encontraron con que Danny se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, tuvo que romper completamente el contacto mientras se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan débil.  
Había dado un paso para separarse de Danny. Incluso su cara había cambiado, ahora estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero también con Danny. El nunca debió irse de su casa, no aún. Apretaba el puente de su nariz intentando no decir todo lo que quería decir sobre aquella casa horrible, o sobre la seguridad o sobre cómo él lo único que quería era protegerlo…  
Danny lo sujetó por un hombro y lo miró con una mueca triste antes de hablar.  
—Solo no lo digas vale. Porque sé todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento Steve.  
—Oh, ¿ahora tienes súper-poderes? ¿Eh?  
—Cuando se trata de ti sí, babe.  
—No sé ni cómo contestarse a eso Danny— Steve suspiró agotado.  
—No lo hagas. Y vámonos antes de que te dé un infarto. Hace como una hora ya de esos diez minutos que me diste y creo que te vendría bien golpear a alguien.  
—Pues sí que tienes súper-poderes. Sí.  
—Eso lo sabría hasta un niño de diez años, la vena de tu cabeza está hinchada como una bota y tu cuerpo… uhm... vibra.  
— ¿Vibra?  
— Sí. Vibra.  
— ¿Cómo qué vibra?  
— Vibras como… uhm, como un consolador— bromeó Danny mientras realizaba un movimiento exagerado con su brazo bueno.  
— ¿Ahora soy un consolador?  
Danny lo miró con una sonrisa estúpidamente hermosa antes de decir repitiendo las palabras de su amigo:  
—No sé ni cómo contestarte a eso Steven. 

 

El cinco cero había sido llamado para lo que cualquiera calificaría como un caso sencillo.  
Nada de asesinatos. Nada de tiroteos. Nada de mafia local ni extranjera… Era un caso de robo. Algo controlado. Al menos eso le dijo a Danny en el transcurso hacia el centro de la ciudad. Danny estaba nervioso y distante. Su mirada no se apartaba del ventanal a su derecha, y eso nunca había sido una buena señal.  
Steve nunca pondría a Danny en una situación comprometida en su situación, al menos no de manera consciente, y necesitaba que Danny lo supiera:  
—Danno… yo— comenzó con la voz ronca. — nunca te pondría en peligro. No sé si es en eso en lo que piensas pero te juro que…  
—No, yo. No pienso en nada Steven… — le interrumpió Danny. Ahí estaba otra vez su nombre saliendo de sus labios. Steve miró aquellos labios por un segundo— ¡Puedes por favor mirar la carretera! ¡Por dios Steve!  
—Lo hago.  
—Y una mierda. No lo haces. Nunca lo haces. ¡A no ser que tengas más ojos escondidos por tu cara y yo creo que no porque me habría dado cuenta!  
Tras un momento de incómodo silencio Steve optó por bromear:  
—Sería bastante útil, ¿sabes?  
— ¿Qué?— Danny lo miró con su peor gesto de: ¿de qué me hablas McGarrett?  
—Tener más ojos en cara… sería bastante útil.  
Danny estalló en risas mientras hablaba algo sobre los súper poderes SEAL, y la visión periférica y en lo difícil que sería robarle las malasadas en ese caso y Steve se sintió tan bien, que no dejó de sonreír hasta llegar a la escena del crimen. 

Chin le dejó una pequeña palmada en el hombro como bienvenida, mucho menos fuerte de lo normal, lo cual Danny agradeció enormemente. Lo acompañaron al interior de la galería de arte mientras daba detalles del caso.  
— Los guardias de seguridad hicieron todas las rondas en el horario establecido. No se registró ninguna señal de alarma. Estos pasillos tienen sensores de movimiento laser y cámaras de seguridad. Ninguno registró nada — hablaba mientras recorrían pasillos a derechas e izquierdas, hasta que sus pasos se adentraron en una gran sala de color naranja que hacía resaltar tanto marcos como zócalos— Sin embargo...  
— ¡Wow!— interpeló Danny con un silbido cuando vio que la gran sala estaba desprovista de cualquier tipo de arte— Sabéis…ahora tener recuadros blancos pintados en las paredes se considera arte en algunas partes del mundo.  
Danny se llevó algunas miradas extrañas, entre sorprendidas, disgustadas y medio sonrientes, pero todas le pedían que cerrara la enorme bocaza.  
— ¿Qué? — Replicó a la defensiva con una gran sonrisa— Deberíais ir a ver los museos de Nueva York. Esta sala sería la famosa: “Gran Sala Naranja con Ventanales Blancos”— bramó mientras movía sus manos enfatizando— ¿Eh? ¿A que suena bien? — Steve le miraba con la mano sobre su boca intentando no reírse, pero es que la sonrisa de Danny era contagiosa.  
—Eso estaría bien si estuviéramos en Nueva York, ¿agente? — demandó una mujer de pelo castaño que lo escrutaba lentamente con la mirada.  
—Williams. Detective Danny Williams. ¿Y usted es?  
—Ophra Daubney, soy la directora del museo y buena amiga del Gobernador.  
Eso realmente explicaba por qué el cinco cero se veía involucrado en este caso, y también el por qué acababa de recibir Danny un pisotón de Steve y una mirada airada a la que Danny respondió encogiendo los hombros como un niño pequeño.  
—Necesito recuperar esta exposición caballeros. Era una exposición itinerante valorada en millones de dólares. No espero que entiendan de arte, pero sí espero que sepan hacer su trabajo. 

Ophra era una mujer hermosa. Nadie podría decir que estuviera cerca de la cuarentena con un simple vistazo, era al hablar cuando demostraba la madurez intelectual que tenía. Y si bien en un primer momento Danny le resultó un energúmeno, bastó un par de conversaciones para que este le mostrase que era más que una cara bonita. Danny entendía de arte. Y Steve no se sorprendió de ello. Danny era un hombre de asfalto y rascacielos, pero la cultura le venía de cuna, su madre era una entusiasta del arte y Danny paseó por todos las grandes galerías del continente.  
Steve por su parte se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. Danny le dedicaba alguna mirada, pero todas las sonrisas se fueron con la señora Daubney y algo dentro de él lo estaba matando. Quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible y no dudó en interrumpir una magnífica conversación sobre pintura abstracta que su compañero estaba teniendo:  
—Señora — reclamó atención con una voz tan seria que Danny lo miró contrariado — Tenemos lo que necesitábamos. Detective Williams. Nos vamos.  
Steve comenzó a andar a una velocidad que Danny no era capaz de seguir ni aun en sus días buenos. Steve lo vio llegar sofocado a la altura del Camaro, donde lo esperaba con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho.  
—Me puedes explicar, ¿qué ha sido eso? — la voz de Danny sonaba tan irritada como la de Steve minutos antes.  
—Eso ha sido que nos teníamos que ir y ya.  
— ¿Y ya?— repitió mientras frotaba su cara con fuerza— Porque a mí me ha parecido toda una escenita.  
— ¿Una escenita?  
— Si una escenita. Exacto. Y eso de llamarme Detective Williams no hace más que confirmar lo que pienso.  
— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas Danny?— Steve había avanzado un paso, solo uno y estaba invadiendo su espacio con una mirada peligrosa fijada en él.  
— Celos. Esa mirada Steven es de celos— susurró con la mandíbula tensa.  
Ambos se quedaron invadiendo el espacio del otro, con un cruce de miradas que nada tenía que ver ya con la señora Daubney. Fue Danny quien se rindió dando un paso atrás, estaba claro que Steve nunca cedería así a un enfrentamiento, pero no era necesario porque él sabía lo que sintió. Sintió las miradas, sintió el deambular nervioso de Steve por la galería, sintió la tensión apoderándose de su amigo y no hizo nada. Y en el fondo se sentía culpable.  
—Llévame a casa Steve. No me encuentro bien.  
«Mierda Danny», pensó Steve arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su forma de actuar. Al parecer había fijado un cartel sobre Danny que ponía propiedad de McGarrett y no se había dado cuenta. Y ahora solo veía dolor en el rostro de su amigo y no solo físico.  
—He traído tus medicinas. Descansarás igual en el cuartel general.  
— Joder McGarrett. ¿Qué está mal contigo?—Danny le estaba gritando, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero esta vez su voz había temblado.  
—No voy a perderte de vista. Y punto. Sube al coche Danny.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny no habla, Danny no grita, Danny no parece Danny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

El regreso al cinco cero desde la galería de arte había transcurrido en un silencio absoluto por ambas partes. Steve dedicaba alguna que otra mirada hacia Danny pero este no reaccionaba a ellas de ninguna manera. Steve odiaba que Danny le hiciera aquello. Odiaba el silencio entre ellos. 

Danny por su parte se sentía realmente cansado de discutir con Steve, no entendía lo que le ocurría. Su mirada se fijó en el fondo de la ventana y de allí no se movió en todo el transcurso. Si Steve dijo algo, él ni lo escuchó, tan perdido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos: «Vale, tal vez se estaba comportando como un desagradecido, y luego estaba todo aquello de pavonearse delante de él con aquella mujer, pero la reacción de Steve había quedado fuera de todo lo que había esperado…  
Y luego estaba el hecho de no permitirle irse a casa, ¿qué coño le ocurría? ¿Y por qué narices le hacía caso? ¿Por qué tenía la estúpida necesidad de seguir a ese hombre por todas partes? Era patético y humillante y… ».

Danny no se había dado cuenta que sujetaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz hasta que comenzó a notar aquel incipiente dolor de cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Steve lo notara.  
Aunque por supuesto no hizo falta palabra alguna para eso, Steve no había parado de dedicarle miradas preocupadas aunque él había elegido ignorarlas. 

No pasaron si dos minutos en el cuartel general hasta que Steve aun sin mediar palabra le llevó un vaso de agua y sus malditas medicinas: antibióticos, antiinflamatorio y una pequeñita que sin duda era para lo que ya no era un incipiente dolor tras su ojo derecho si no seguramente un agujero horrible en su cabeza. 

Steve permaneció de pie, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. «Bien, ahora me trata como si fuera un sospechoso», pensó Danny mientras suspiraba terriblemente cansado de todo. 

Tomó las pastillas.  
Tragó sin mediar discusión.  
Pero cuando vio la boca de Steve abrirse le mandó callar inmediatamente:  
— Solo no hables. No digas nada ¿ok? Estoy aquí como tú querías. Ya tomé mis medicinas. No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar.

Steve frunció el ceño, sabía que Danny estaba enfadado y cansado, pero la imagen que recibía ahora era la de alguien derrotado.  
No hablaba.  
No discutía.  
Y Steve estaba al borde de la histeria con esa actitud. 

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio. Encendió su ordenador y mientras cargaba pudo ver como Danny se acomodaba en su sofá. Era algo sencillo, algo que había hecho antes sin duda, pero ese día tras todo lo vivido y los gritos y las miradas, el que Danny decidiera permanecer cerca de él lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Tal vez no estaba todo tan mal como pensaba.  
Danny no tardó en dormirse y desde ese momento Steve no pudo apartar la mirada de él. 

Algo dentro de él estaba mal desde hacía un par de semanas y la culpa la tenía su compañero. El cual parecía ser ahora más importante para él que solucionar un caso para el gobernador. Tenía abierto frente de él todos archivos con los datos de la investigación, pero lo único que él podía hacer es observar a Danny dormir, igual que había hecho en su casa tantas noches. Su cara se relajaba de una manera que era imposible dejar de mirarlo. 

Se encontró a sí mismo intentado hacer memoria para encontrar el momento exacto en el que Danny se había vuelto el centro de su universo y tuvo que remontarse tan atrás como al primer día en que lo conoció.

Y es que el bastardo había tirado por el suelo en apenas unas horas todo su entrenamiento militar. Ese día lo retó, lo enfadó, le salvó la vida, lo golpeo y le hizo pedir disculpas. Le enseñó que para ser fuerte no era necesario ser insensible, ni llevar una coraza. Le enseño que a veces hay que atravesar el mundo entero para estar con aquella persona que significa un mundo para ti. Y que eso estaba bien. Y así lo llevó más cerca de un ser un ser humano de lo que nadie había conseguido en toda su vida.

Tenía que reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que su intención nunca fue quedarse en el cinco cero, únicamente lo hizo para poder investigar la muerte de su padre y detener a Hess, pero Danny cambió eso. 

Danny y su palabrería.  
Danny y su: ¡Me vas a escuchar ahora mismo! ¡Me importa una mierda que seas mi jefe! ¡Así no se hacen las cosas súper SEAL! ¡Serás animal!  
Danny integrándolo en su familia, compartiendo con él lo más valiosos que tenía: el tiempo con su hija.  
Danny y su adorable cara dolida cada vez que se ponía en peligro.  
Steve suspiró apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, aun sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.  
Él era un estúpido animal sin sentimientos cuando lo conoció y Danny día tras día le hizo sentir persona. Una buena persona.  
Él quería ser una buena persona para Danny.  
Y ahora se estaba comportando como un idiota. 

Era tan obvio lo que Danny sentía por él… era algo difícil de ocultar para alguien tan sensible como él. Entonces, ¿por qué se le hacía tan complicado alargar la mano y tomar lo que ya era suyo? ¿Por qué simplemente no atravesaba la habitación y se tumbaba con él en el sofá? No era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían de todos modos.  
Notó como las manos le temblaban con el simple hecho de considerar el dar un paso adelante. Danny creía que él era como un robot insensible, pero no era así, Steve tenía miedo de dejarse guiar por lo que sentía, un pánico horrible que lo paralizaba. Porque por su experiencia iba a estropearlo todo, no iba a ser capaz de darle a Danny todo lo que merecía e iba perderlo para siempre.  
Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. 

 

Cuando Danny despertó su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta ligera. Miró al frente buscando a Steve pero no estaba allí. Se sentó mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello y en cuanto pudo sacó su teléfono para ver qué hora era. Se sintió realmente mal al darse cuenta que el sol que entraba por el ventanal era ya el de la tarde.  
Había dormido más de cuatro horas. Esas malditas pastillas lo dejaban aletargado como una lagartija al sol. 

Posó una mano por sus doloridas costillas y se levantó con cuidado. Quería encontrar a Steve y pedirle perdón, haría lo que hiciera falta para dejar de sentirse así de patético, sabía que se estaba pasando de dramático desde hacía semanas y que Steve estaba bajo mucha presión por su culpa. 

—Danny— era Chin, que lo abordaba a la salida del despacho.  
— ¡Ey!— su voz sonaba tan pastosa que tuvo que carraspear— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al súper SEAL?  
Chin lo miró con una cara que le decía que algo no estaba bien, nada bien.  
—Siéntate hermano.  
—No Chin. Mierda. No quiero sentarme como una abuelita. ¡Dime qué ha pasado! — la voz de Danny tembló, mezcla de dolor, mezcla de temor.

Chin resignado empezó a contarle que Steve había salido hacía dos horas con Kono. Le dedicó una mirada de comprensión, obviamente sabía que a Danny le iba a molestar aquello, le había hecho quedarse allí pero cuando hubo que salir lo dejó atrás como a los lisiados y más porque le había dado órdenes específicas de que comiera algo y le avisara en cuanto se despertara. 

Danny cerró con fuerza los puños mientras escuchaba, los apoyó en la mesa de operaciones, si Chin notó algo en su cara, o en lo rígido que se estaba poniendo su cuerpo, no dijo nada.  
El hecho era que no respondían ninguno de los dos, habían desaparecido. 

Steve nunca lo habría dejado allí y luego habría apagado su teléfono, eso lo sabía tan bien como Chin, algo había ido mal. 

Sin mediar palabra Danny desapareció de su vista mientras Chin le preguntaba a dónde se pensaba que iba, pero pronto regresó con unas vendas del enorme botiquín que tenían allí y el hombre le miraba sin comprender nada. 

— Vas a hacer algo por mi Chin. — dijo mientras desabrochaba su camisa y entre bufidos se la quitaba, dejando que Chin observara el mapa en el que su pecho se había convertido desde hacía unas semanas. — Vas a vendarme las costillas con esto. Vas a ayudarme a ponerme la camisa y el chaleco antibalas, y vamos a ir a buscarlos.  
— A Steve no le va a gustar.  
— Por supuesto que no, pero Steve no está aquí— Danny movió sus brazos hacia todas partes— Ni Kono. Y no podemos simplemente sentarnos a esperar, ¿verdad? Así que adelante. Pide refuerzos al departamento y aprieta fuerte esto por favor.  
Chin le devolvía una mirada de preocupación que viajaba de su pecho a su cara.  
—Por favor—suplicó—yo no puedo simplemente no hacer nada.  
—Steve me matará por esto. 

Kono prácticamente había arrastrado a Steve al interior de un contendor del puerto y lo había colocado entre unas cajas mientras sacaba una tira de su camiseta. 

— A Danny no le va a gustar nada esto, jefe.

Steve resopló cuando Kono apretó la improvisada venda sobre el agujero de bala de su brazo. Debieron darse cuenta de que habían subestimado el caso, que todo era demasiado sencillo. Pero no fue hasta llegar al puerto e intentar hablar con Chin que notaron que las comunicaciones estaban intervenidas. Ni sus intercomunicadores ni sus teléfonos funcionaban. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar.  
Pronto lo que no era más que un sencillo reconocimiento se convirtió en una trampa. Ahora estaban escondidos, con apenas unas pocas balas. Y la ropa de Steve estaba llena de sangre.

— Dime algo que no sepa— su voz tembló ligeramente. Pensar en Danny en aquel momento no era lo más adecuado para mantener la calma. No había en el mundo ningún lugar en que preferiría estar en ese preciso momento que siendo reñido por su compañero. 

Kono consideró el no decir nada más al respecto, pero Steve tenía esa cara otra vez, esa que le decía lo preocupado que estaba por Danny, y estaba un poco cansada de ver como lo estropeaban todo una y otra vez. 

— Él te quiere.  
— Lo sé— la respuesta fue inmediata, sin duda, lo sabía demasiado bien.  
— Pues deberías hacer algo al respecto antes de que decida que no vale la pena seguir sufriendo.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— Vamos jefe, ¿acaso no ves como sufre cada vez que te pasa algo? Es superior a él, una parte de su corazón se detiene cuando te ve herido. Y últimamente está llegando a su límite.  
— ¿Hay un límite para eso?  
— Por supuesto que lo hay, todo el mundo tiene un límite. Y Danny llegó a él hace dos semanas. Lo vi en su rostro. Tú no viste como le temblaba el cuerpo, ni sus andares derrotados. Contéstame a algo, ¿te riño por caer por el edificio? ¿Te gritó? 

Steve negó con la cabeza. 

— ¿Y si está empezando a comprender que él no supone un cambio en tu vida? Que no tiene caso intentar protegerte, que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de evitar que te lastimes. ¿Para que se va a quedar? ¿Para verte morir?

Un largo silencio siguió a aquello. Steve podía ver en su mente al Danny de las últimas semanas, tan cansado de todo. Y entendió que lo estaba perdiendo. Kono sujetaba contra ella su cuerpo haciendo presión en la herida y notó como se estremecía el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Yo también le quiero— susurró débilmente.

— Lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny va en busca de Steve sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

Danny retorcía las manos sobre su regazo con la mirada perdida en el camino. En ocasiones las estiraba, en ocasiones apretaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvían blancos. Chin a su lado, le dedicaba miradas preocupadas cada dos segundos y Danny estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Si hubiera podido habría salido el solo en búsqueda de Steve, pero eso con su lamentable condición física solo habría puesto en peligro a su compañero. No era suficiente con la desaparición de Steve y Kono. Ni con haber sido claramente relegado al banquillo. Ahora tenía que soportar miradas de lástima de todo el equipo. Y eso no lo soportaba. ¡El seguía siendo el maldito Detective Danny Williams, joder!  
—Danny.   
— ¿Chin?   
—Respira. Estás hiperventilando.   
— Yo no estoy… — Danny paró a mitad de frase, el aliento se le había cortado. O las vendas que rodeaban sus costillas estaban más apretadas de lo que él pensaba, o Chin tenía razón y estaba hiperventilando.   
—Escúchame. No puedes tener otro ataque de pánico. ¿Entendido? —Danny rio amargamente ante aquello, pero Chin continuó hablando. — En cuanto lleguemos te quedarás detrás de mí. Nada de hacerte el héroe. Tú eres el respaldo. Danny. ¡Mírame!  
Danny quien había dejado la mirada fija en algún punto lejano durante todo el viaje, ahora balanceaba el rostro de una manera que a Chin únicamente le gritaba peligro. Danny giró lentamente el rostro y lo miró con una extraña determinación.   
—No me trates como si fuera una carga.   
—Danny. Estás herido. No tendrías que estar aquí. Si te pasa algo… no me lo perdonaré jamás. Steve no me lo perdonará jamás.   
—Si me pasa algo, no será por tu culpa.   
— ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo te dejé venir. Es mi responsabilidad.   
—No. El comandante McGarrett decidió que yo estaba listo para venir a trabajar. Decidió que no podía irme a casa. ¡Él fue quien decidió irse sin mí! Y ahora, no te pienses ni por un segundo Chin Ho Kelly —Danny levantó un dedo y lo dirigió a Chin de forma amenazante— que voy a quedarme atrás.   
— Vas a hacer que te maten amigo.   
Al girar el último recodo del camino, junto a la entrada oeste del puerto comercial, apareció la camioneta de Steve. En cuanto Chin paró Danny salió del vehículo y la conversación quedó en el aire. Si Danny resopló de dolor ante el movimiento, Chin decidió ignorarlo y avanzar hasta el coche de Steve.   
El departamento de policía estaba avisado, no tardarían en llegar. Chin sacó su teléfono e intentó llamar a la central para tener confirmación del tiempo que quedaba para el respaldo, pero no pudo conectar la llamada.   
—Danny— se acercó al detective y lo obligó a resguardarse contra una pared de contenedores cercana. Danny gruñó ante el movimiento y Chin tuvo que contenerse de meterlo de nuevo en el vehículo y salir de allí enseguida— las comunicaciones están bloqueadas. El Sargento Lukela no tardará en llegar. Vamos a esperar y entonces…  
Chin calló ante el sonido de un disparo e instintivamente protegió a Danny con su cuerpo. No iba dirigido hacia ellos, pero tampoco sonó lejano.   
—Quieres dejar de tratarme como si me fuera a romper Chin— gruño Danny contra su hombro.  
— ¡Es que eso es lo que parece Danny!  
—Voy a estar bien. Ahora por favor, me estás comprimiendo aquí y eso amigo duele — gimió gesticulando una mueca de dolor, que realmente no tuvo que fingir.   
— ¡Oh, dios! Perdona.   
En cuanto Chin aflojó su amarre sobre Danny este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el disparo.   
«Mierda» masculló Chin antes de mirar hacia el camino un par de veces, comprobando si llegaba el resguardo. Dos mierdas después salió corriendo tras Danny. Lo iban a matar y sería únicamente su culpa.   
Danny estaba concentrado en buscar a Steve y a Kono. No había lugar para la debilidad en este momento y Chin no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. No le culpaba, pero no era momento de jugar a los enfermeros.   
Avanzó con cautela.   
Confiaba en que nada les había alertado de su llegada.   
Agacharse era una misión complicada, pero no lo dudó ni un segundo cuando pudo avanzar unos bloques de contenedores por debajo de un paso. Al otro lado, nada.   
Salió y por un momento tuvo que descansar su cuerpo contra el lateral del contenedor, solo para enderezarse antes de continuar. Cuando una bala prácticamente impactó sobre su cabeza.   
Por la dirección, una máquina elevadora cercana era la fuente de aquel disparo. Danny prácticamente saltó tras unas cajas que hicieron a la vez de amortiguación y resguardo, antes de comenzar a disparar. Tal vez Chin tenía razón, y lo iban a matar o en su caso moriría por aquel agudo dolor que se había instalado en su esternón. Sus disparos no fueron certeros. Pronto una bonita colección de disparos adornaron las cajas tras la que él se defendía. Afortunadamente no era una semiautomática. Volvía a la carga cuando un disparo certero cercano derribó al hombre y su cuerpo cayó más de veinte pies de altura.   
Una sombra se cernió sobre él, su visión era borrosa y únicamente el escuchar su nombre fue lo que lo detuvo de disparar.   
— ¿Estás herido?   
—No. No. Todo bien Chin. Gracias por eso.   
— Mírame Danny. ¿Seguro que estás bien?   
— Algo mareado tal vez. Pero no pienso irme. Vamos. Ayúdame a levantarme. Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Danny continuó tras Chin unos metros. La carga de disparos había sido suficiente para alertar a cualquiera en kilómetros a la redonda. Los estarían esperando o si fueran inteligentes intentaría irse antes de que llegara la policía y Danny esperaba que fuera lo segundo.   
Un par de pasillos angostos hechos de contenedores les separaba de una zona con amplio bullicio. Pasar por ellos era un suicidio, en caso de ser vistos no habría lugar donde resguardarse. Chin estaba avanzando por un lugar más seguro cuando un nuevo disparo se escuchó, seguido de risas. ¿Risas? Aquellos bastardos se estaban divirtiendo con alguien y los peores escenarios aparecieron en la mente de Danny.   
No podía perder el tiempo. Danny aferró su arma y avanzó por el pasillo antes de que Chin pudiera darse cuenta. Aquel era un movimiento arriesgado y no podía obligar a Chin a realizarlo. La fortuna le sonrío, llegó al final y se camufló tras un vehículo. Desde allí pudo ver lo que ocurría.   
Había un camión que estaba siendo descargado. Su carga, cuidadosamente depositada en un contenedor algo alegado de la situación de Danny. No podía ver con claridad, pero fuera lo que fuera estos tipos matarían para asegurar la carga. Un par de hombres en zonas elevadas, y un grupo de cuatro hombres controlando la carga del género y tres más de ellos jugaba a disparar dentro de un contenedor cercano. Sus arremetidas en ocasiones eran correspondidas por alguien desde el interior. Lo que provocaba la risa de los hombres, mientras apostaban sobre lo que harían con ellos cuando se quedaran sin munición.   
Danny no dudaba de quienes tenían que estar en aquel lugar, completamente acorralados y no pudo contenerse más, allí no había más de diez hombres, y aunque sus posiciones dificultaban la actuación no había tiempo que esperar.   
Con un disparo certero en la cabeza eliminó uno de los hombres frente al contenedor esperando así desviar la atención de los otros dos. Y por supuesto que funcionó. Pronto su posición estaba siendo acribillada a disparos y sin ninguna vía de escape. El pasillo tras él tan solo sería la muerte más rápida. Además que en su situación apenas si podría dar un par de pasos. El chaleco no le dejaba respirar, o las vendas, o tal vez las costillas y él solo podía pensar en ver a Steve una vez más y comprobar que estaba bien…   
Un disparo desde su izquierda impactó sobre uno de los delincuentes, pronto comenzaron a llover disparos desde todos los flancos. El departamento de policía había hecho su aparición en el momento exacto en el que Danny lo daba todo por perdido.   
Los disparos cesaron y Danny comenzó a moverse hacia el primero de los contenedores. Si hubiera quedado algún de los delincuentes sin reducir Danny habría sido una presa fácil. Andaba con dificultad, sujetando su costado y respirando de forma superficial.   
— ¡Steve! ¡Kono!— tenía que asegurarse antes de entrar de no recibir un disparo de fuego amigo. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre un lateral, apenas si podía ser visto desde el interior, pero solo necesitaba escuchar una palabra.  
— ¿Danny? — las voz angustiada de Kono llegó hasta sus oídos y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior, preguntándose porque Steve no respondía.   
Al llegar al final del contenedor vio a Kono protegiendo a un inconsciente Steve entre sus brazos.   
—Dios. — Danny gimió y se derrumbó allí mismo junto a ellos, buscando desesperado su pulso.   
—Ha perdido mucha sangre. Nos dispararon nada más llegar. Estuvimos un rato devolviendo el fuego hasta que Steve ya no podía más. Lo siento Danny. Yo…  
—Shhh… Tranquila Kono— susurró Danny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera— Steve saldrá de esta. Es un súper SEAL. El siempre sale de todas.   
Danny quitó las cansadas manos de Kono de la herida de Steve y comenzó a apretar él mientras sollozaba palabras de aliento a su compañero.   
—Vamos Steve. Tú no puedes dejarme, amigo. Simplemente no puedes. No me dejes.   
Danny no podía usar su teléfono, pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que el departamento de policía hubiera pedido una ambulancia antes de llegar allí o por el color de Steve simplemente no llegaría a un hospital.   
Sus manos temblaban, y apenas podía respirar cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. El tiempo había transcurrido y él no se había percatado.   
—Danny.   
Miró a su espalda, apenas reconociendo a Chin. No pudo articular una respuesta para él.  
—Suéltalo Danny, está aquí los técnicos de emergencias. Necesitan que lo sueltes amigo. Déjales hacer su trabajo.   
Danny observó más figuras a su alrededor, pero era incapaz de reaccionar.  
Él no estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico, simplemente no podía respirar, algo le oprimía el pecho. Fue Kono quien se dio cuenta y gritó para que alguien lo atendiera mientras le arrancaba el chaleco del cuerpo.   
Mientras su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo, su mirada viajó por el lugar buscando a Steve. Unos técnicos lo atendían.   
Steve iba a estar bien.   
Steve siempre estaba bien….   
Steve…   
No notó las manos que lo atendían a él.   
El mundo cayó entonces en una profunda oscuridad.


End file.
